


Next, on The Peg

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Parody, Reality TV, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Fall Season, on The Peg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next, on The Peg

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 2/22/2009  
> Rating: PG (for Pretty Goofy)  
> A/N:I'm sorry, I meant to finish the story I was working on, but when I came across this clearly hush-hush listing of programming for the Pegasus Reality Network, I just had to check it out. I've copied it here so you all can be as excited as I am. I'm sure it will be just as successful and well written as Stargate Universe.

**Survivor: Pegasus** \-- Jeff Probst leads a group of reality shows most infamous and annoying players to see how they can make it as Runners. Watch as they lie, cheat and steal. The stakes are higher than the million dollar prize when they try to outwit, outlast and out _live_ their fellow contestants as they use their wills and wiles to escape their Wraith pursuers. With The Real World's "Puck", The Amazing Race's Jonathan, and The Apprentice's Omarosa.

 **The Real (Off)World: Athos** \-- This is the true story... of seven strangers... picked to live in an Athosian village...work together and have their lives MALPed... to find out what happens... when sentients stop being polite... and start getting real. Warning: Human/Alien sexual situations.

 **Bret Michaells Puddlejumper of Love** : This weeks episode: Will Larrin steal Bret's heart? Will Chaya help him rise about his mortal lusts to find the fulfillment his life has been lacking? Or will the Wraith Queen show him what it really means to suck?.

 **Intervention: Aiden.** In this week's episode, a promising young marine falls prey to the horrors of Wraith enzyme. With special appearance by Dr. Rodney McKay.

 **The Amazing Gate:** It's a race across worlds as our brave contestants travel from planet to planet, completing tasks and broadening their cultural horizons. Guest Star Teyla Emagen leads a stick-fighting segment.

And on Pegasus Reality's sister channel, watch for repeats of Gossip Go'a'uld and The P.G. This week, will Rynan Dexwood discover Marissa really is a Wraith queen, not just a drama queen?


End file.
